


Clubs Are Cool

by C Square (Emiko842)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But I got a little invested, Clubstuck, For Shits and Giggles, Gen, I was trying to write other fics, Multi, hahahah, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Am The Ranbowdrinker<br/>No Wait<br/>The Bloodsucker<br/>That Sounds Cooler Right<br/>That Is What I Am Going For Here A Cool And Deadly Name<br/>I Am Joking You Can Call Me Kanaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubs Are Cool

Hello

OH FUCK NO.

i am done

DONE WITH THE WICKED MOTHERFUCKING VOICES USING MY HEAD AS A NICE FUCKING MEET BLOCK.

get the

MOTHERFUCK OUT

we’re all up and too full for you.

Uh

Well

That Was An Unusual Response

I Normally Get Things Along The Lines Of

Oh Wonderful I Have Discovered A Talking Weapon Because I Am Awesome

Better Go Cull People With It

Or Put It Up In My Weird Display Or Something

Or

Oh Dear I Seem To Have Stumbled Across A Talking Wepion Better Try To Destroy It Before It Takes Over My Think Pan Like That One Wiggler Movie I Saw With The Crazy Highblood

That Is Honestly Such An Overplayed Trope

Yes We Get It Already You Are Very Unstable And So You Are Going To Cull People And Mope About It Until Some Lowblood Is Emotionally Manipulated Into Falling Head Over Heels In Pale Pity For You

As You Pursue Your Red Or Black Leanings With Other Highbloods And Generally Pay Way More Attention To Trying To Get In Their Pants Then You Do To The Faithful Lowblood That For Some Reason Has Nothing Better To Do Then Follow You Everywhere And Hilariously Mess With Your Concupicent Prospects

Uh

Wow I Got A Little Off Topic There

I Blame It On Three Sweeps In This Bloody Display

WHAT.

Well What I Was Trying To Say Is Please Dont Do Either Of Those Things

I Mean I Guess You Can Go And Cull People With Me If You Want To

If They Sufficiently Deserve It

But Dear God Dont Throw Me In Another Volcano Or Put Me In A Display Case Or Leave Me Here Please

Im Sorry If I Am Rambling But I Swear To God That I Will Go Insane If I Have To Sit Here For Another Sweep

Id Say Smash Me To Put Me Out Of My Misery But Unfortunately I Am Pretty Much Indestructible

As Goes The Curse I Guess

uhhhh

YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW MY FINE MOTHERFUCKING CLUB THING.

i have no idea what you are even rambling about, but i don’t like you talking in my sponge rotted think pan.

SO HOW BOUT WE ALL BE GETTING OURSELVES A DEAL.

you shut your fucking gob and i’ll up and make you one of my fine weapons.

That Seems Like A Reasonable Thing That I Could Definitely Live With

Though If You Have Any Friends Who Would Use Me And Also Be Willing To Talk To Me That Would Be Wonderful

Er

Ok Shutting Up Now

\---

  


Sorry To Open My Non Existent Mouth

But Look Out Theres Another One Coming In On Your Right

:o)

THANK YOU VERY MOTHERFUCKING MUCH.

\---

  


you know it seems like you work better in battle when you can straight up tell me where the motherfuckers is coming at.

HUH.

how can you even do that when you don’t have eyes or nothing?

Oh Um

Well I Can See Pretty Much Everything Around You When Youre Holding Me

I Think Its Kind Of Hijacking Your Senses And Noticing More Because I’m Not Focused On Smashing Peoples Faces In

Even If Im The One Doing The Smashing

COOL, HEY SIS?

Yes

?

you got a motherfucking name?

Oh

Yes

!

I Am The Ranbowdrinker

No Wait

The Bloodsucker

That Sounds Cooler Right

That Is What I Am Going For Here A Cool And Deadly Name

I Am Joking You Can Call Me Kanaya

:o)

THE MOTHERFUCKING BLOODSUCKER IT IS THEN.

Jerk

\---

  


Oh

Damn

shit.

So Gamzee You Know How We Have Been Blatantly Dancing Around The Pale Quadrant

Well As Much As One Can Dance With An Inanimate Object I Suppose

Basically What Im Getting At Is Ive Changed My Mind And I Want To Pap That

NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST.

This Is So Unfair

Fuck

If I Were An Actual Troll I Would Flip Black On You So That Our Flirting War Would Be At Least Somewhat Healthy

He Needs To Be Papped So Hard

aw sis, you know if you could talk to him all troll like it wouldn't even be a competition.

THERE’S SUCH A THING AS FAIR FUCKING PLAY.

“…”

Thank You For The Compliment I Guess

If I Could Sign A Diamond At You I Would Probably Do It

This Relationship Is So Weird

Um

He Might Just Be Freaked Out By It But Could You Introduce Me Please

I Promise Not To Get Jealous Over The Fact That You Two Actually Have Hands To Pap Each Other With

it’s a motherfuckig deal.

:oD

**Author's Note:**

> Clubstuck 
> 
> Get it? 
> 
> Hahah
> 
> Becouse of this http://toastyhat.tumblr.com/post/95245230424/art-writing-au-challenge-event


End file.
